The present invention relates to snap fasteners for tarpaulins and like covers and for entry closures for boats, trucks and other structures.
Canvas and synthetic fabric covers or closures of various types are employed to provide covers about or closures for various structures including entry passages, exposed seating areas, storage areas, etc. In some instances, these covers or closures are intended to be removed or opened infrequently so that relatively secure types of attachments may be employed including cables, chains and threaded fastener constructions requiring special tools. However, when the cover or closure is employed over an entrance or seating area to which access is frequently required, it is desirable that it be secured in a manner which permits facile and relatively rapid disengagement from the support structure.
As a result, fabric covers, closures and windbreaks on boats and trucks are generally secured in position by snap fasteners, which terminology is also applied to fasteners which have a head element which is rotatable so that it extends over the grommet in the cover to retain the elements in assembly.
Unfortunately, the desired ease of opening action for the owner or authorized person also benefits a thief or vandal who desires to enter the structure or to gain access to the contents protected by the cover. Although various security devices may be provided in addition to the cover, this will increase cost and may increase the number of operations necessary for the owner to gain access to the contents or to the entrance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel snap fastener for covers and the like which includes a lock which may be readily engaged and disengaged with a small key.
It is also an object to provide such a snap which may be readily assembled to a flexible cover or closure and to the mounting structure.
Another object is to provide such a snap fastener which may be readily assembled from components which may be fabricated relatively easily and economically.